1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article management method and system for managing articles. In particular, the present invention relates to an article management method and system for managing transportation equipment, such as automobiles, motorcycles, ships and airplanes, throughout their life cycle.
The present invention also relates to an integrated circuit (IC). In particular, the present invention relates to an IC having the function of transmitting product information including product identification information to the outside.
2. Description of Background Art
A method for managing articles by use of RFIDs (Radio Frequency IDentification) has gradually become widespread. This is a method for managing articles by use of RFIDs (also called IC tags, radio tags, electronic tags and the like) which are small-sized tags with embedded ICs (integrated circuits) and means for transmitting and receiving radio signals. Specifically, in the above-described method, the RFID is attached to the article or its packaging. Information for identifying product classification and individual products in a distribution process of the article or the like is read from the RFID. Furthermore, a computer is used to manage the system, for example, where and which products are kept in stock or the like.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-169858, there is disclosed a technology of a system which enables management of an article such as a vehicle from its production to its disposal in such a manner that an RFID (tag) is kept in a fixed state from the production of the article to the disposal thereof. Information inherent in the article, which is stored in an IC in the RFID, can be read from a computer. This system includes, between the production and the disposal, information on, for example, inventory management, delivery management, distribution management, maintenance management and customer management.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-169858, there has been disclosed: a technology of fixing an RFID to a chassis frame made of a steel plate (FIGS. 2 and 3, Paragraph 0007); and a technology of fixing an RFID to an electromagnetic shielding plate which performs electromagnetic shielding of an RFID antenna from the chassis frame made of a steel plate (FIG. 2, Paragraph 0009), a side of the chassis frame, a bottom of a monocoque body, or a bumper (FIG. 5, Paragraph 0020).
Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-076334, there is disclosed a technology for recording data related to article recycling in an RFID (electronic tag) and placing electronic money on the RFID under the control of a recycling agent.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-084532, there is disclosed a technology for distinguishing which route a waste product is to be sent according to data read from an RFID (electronic tag).
The technology described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-169858 is inconvenient because, for example, information about who is a legitimate owner of an article (a vehicle or the like), information about what kind of parts are included in an individual article, detailed history information after the article is manufactured and the like cannot be managed. In addition, a storage capacity of an IC chip fixed to the article is limited. Thus, there is a problem in that a large amount of detailed information cannot be retained.
In the “abstract” of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-133860, an IC (product tag) is described in which the product code of received product information and the product code stored in a memory are compared when the product information has been received from the outside. Then, if the product codes match, the product information in the memory is updated with the received product information. This technology makes it possible to reduce human resources for the work of replacing tags, the work of attaching seals to tags, or the like, for example, in the case where the prices of products are changed for discounts or the like, or where many product tags are simultaneously changed in a settlement period or the like.
However, in the above-described background art, product information (price information and the like) given from the outside can be stored on an IC, but the state of a product itself cannot be transmitted to the outside. To cite an example, a tire of an automobile, a motorcycle (two-wheeled motor vehicle, engine-equipped bicycle), a four-wheeled buggy, or the like needs to be exchanged or replenished with air when the air pressure becomes low. Therefore, it is preferred that information regarding the air pressure can be known on the outside.